The Lucky Ones
by Kokurai-Alchemist
Summary: This is kinda a songfic of Willow and Tara. I think it's sad so be warned. I made some edits at the sorta request of a reader and I actually like it better like this.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the song "Lucky" by Bif Naked. This is my sorta-kinda songfic but I broke the rules because I felt like it and this was the way it worked in my head. Gimme some responses and let me know what you think of it ok? Also I have no real idea when this takes place only that it's in a different world its after they make up at the end of season 6 but all that stuff with Warren doesn't happen.

Tara Maclay was dying, that much she was certain of. As she lay there, feeling her lifeblood seep out from the deep claw wounds in her stomach, that was all she could think. And yet this didn't bother her as much as she thought it would, what bothered her was seeing her beloved Willow crying as she held Tara in her arms.

"Willow, baby no." Tara said as she reached up a shaky hand to cup Willow's cheek. "Don't cry please."

"Tara! How can I not cry when you're dying? And it's all my fault" Willow started crying harder.

"Oh Sweetie no!" Tara said, thinking back. Willow and Tara has just been walking back to Buffy's house when the demon had come out of nowhere. They had managed to hold it back just fine until the demon started to go toward the houses down the street.

Without saying anything Willow and Tara knew they had to stop the demon at all cost. Tara was busy distracting the demon while Willow charged up a spell to fry the big nasty. Tara had glanced away for one moment to see how Willow was doing and that's when she felt something very similar to a push on her midsection.

Not fully understanding why her knees gave out and suddenly Tara was on the ground staring up at the sky. Tara heard Willow scream followed by the demon roaring in pain as Willow struck it. As quickly as Tara could process this, Willow was there holding Tara in her arms and screaming her name.

Tara came back to present time as Willow started to say her name in a panicked voice. "Willow, sweetie please don't cry." Tara said trying to think of something to cheer her lover up. "Willow do you remember the first time we met?"

Willow sniffled and nodded a little bit. "In that fake Wicca group at school right. You were so shy you could hardly talk to anyone." Willow smiled a bit at the memory.

Tara smiled as well, "Willow I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. I didn't know then if you would love me back, but now..." Tara trailed off, not knowing quite how to finish.

Willow finished it for her with a gentle kiss on Tara's lips, and then rested her forehead against Tara's. "But now I love you more then you could ever know, baby" She said, her lips so close to Tara's that they brushed against her lips as Willow spoke.

"Willow you are, the most amazing witch I have ever met." Tara said trying to control the shutter of pain that passed through her body. "But you are an even more amazing woman."

This only caused Willow to start crying harder. "If we had never met Tara you would be OK right now."

Tara tried to think of something to say back, but it was getting harder, her mind was starting to wander. It went back to a night that Willow and Tara had gone to the bronze and suddenly the song that the band had played came back to her.

_It was a Monday when my lover told me,_

_ 'Never pay the reaper with love only'_

_ What could I say to you except I love you._

_ And I'd give my life for yours._

_ I know we are, we are the lucky ones._

_ I know we are, we are the lucky ones._

_ I know we are, we are the lucky ones dear._

"Tara, come on baby keep talking to me" Willow said looking down at Tara's face in concern.

Tara wanted tried, but the song in her head continued on

_Remember the time we made love in the roses_

_ And you took my picture in all sorts of poses._

_ How could I ever, get over you?_

_ When I'd give my life for you._

_ I know we are, we are the lucky ones. _

_ I know we are, we are the lucky ones._

_ I know we are, we are the lucky ones dear._

"Willow?" Tara said, suddenly aware of how suddenly small and broken her voice sounded.

Willow hugged Tara tighter, "Yeah?"

"Remember the night after we made up from that horrible fight and made love?" Tara tried to smile up at her lover, but only managed to make the corner of her mouth twitch.

"Yeah baby. I remember." Willow said as she tried to hold back another wave of tears.

"That was the best night of my life. I'm so glad I found you." Tara raised her pale and shaking hand to stroke Willow's cheek once again. "My beautiful Willow tree." She said, earning her a teary smile from Willow. "I only wish I could have one more night with you."

"Tara no!" Willow cried. "I can save you baby, I saw some healing spells in one of Giles books. I think I remember how it goes." Willow opened her mouth to start reciting.

Tara moved her hand from Willow's cheek to caress her beautiful lips. "Willow no. We both know it's too late." Tara said it in a gentle voice, seeing the truth strike home in Willow's heart. Suddenly the song words picked back up where they had left off.

_It's time to say, Thank God for you._

_ I thank god for you._

_ In each and every single way._

_ I know, _

_ I know_

_ I know_

_ I know._

_ It's time to let you know._

_ Time to let you know._

_ Time to sit here and say._

Tara was close now; she could feel the darkness pressing in on her, and her skin growing colder. Looking into Willow's face she knew her lover could feel it too.

"Willow do you remember that night at the bronze when we heard that song that I loved so much?" Tara said

Willow though back. "Yeah I do."

"Do you remember what it said?" Tara pushed more wanting, no _needing_, her to remember it.

"Something about being the lucky ones." Willow said as what Tara was saying started to dawn on her. Another look crossed Willow's face and she suddenly clung to Tara. "Tara wait! I have an idea."

"Willow, you can't stop me from going. It's too late now." Tara said.

"I know that baby, but I know a way to link our spirits together. If you die I'm going with you." Willow said, holding Tara tighter. "Together"

"Willow Rosenberg" Tara said in a stern voice, causing Willow to pause and look at her. "You will do no such thing. You have to keep living."

"But Tara! I _CAN'T _go on without you!" Willow pleaded with Tara, trying to get her to see that this was the best way.

"Willow." Tara said her face and voice both looking sad. "Don't you understand what I was trying to say with that song? _WE_ are the lucky ones baby. Think about all the things we have done! We got to saved lives, we got to be cool monster hunters and most importantly we got to love."

Willow was now crying freely and struggled to speak past the lump in her throat. "I can fix this Tara. I will, I have the power to."

"No." Tara said her voice, even though very weak now, left no room for argument. "You are going to live your life to fullest, for me OK? And I need you to promise something."

"Anything baby. Anything you want." Willow said

"You need to be careful with magic. I know that sometimes it's easier to just use magic, but Willow you have to control yourself or one day the magic might be stronger then you can handle." Tara's eyes begged Willow to understand.

"I will baby." Willow nodded through her tears, Tara was almost gone now. Her skin was pale and cool to the touch and Willow could hear her breath rattling in her chest.

"Willow?" Tara's voice was hardly more than a breath as she searched for her lover with unseeing eyes.

"I'm right here baby, I won't leave you." Willow said, pressing her forehead once more to Tara's

"Will you sing with me?" Tara asked "Just once more before I go?"

"Of course baby. Of course."

_I know we are, we are the lucky ones._

_ I know we are, we are the lucky ones._

_ I know we are, we are the lucky ones._

_ I know we are, we are the lucky ones._

_ I know we are, we are the lucky ones dear._

_ We are the luck ones dear._

Willow finished to song alone, her tears falling on Tara's face, on her closed eyes, and finally down to the gentle smile on her cold lips.

~75 years later~

'My time has finally come' I though as I lay in my bed. I looked around at all my adopted children and grandchildren. After my beloved Tara had died I simply hadn't been able to open my heart to anyone else the way I had for her. I have been lucky enough to see my daughters grow up and now I looked lovingly around at them.

My beautiful Alexandra, crying quietly as she clung to her husband. My strong Niki, fighting back the tears in her eyes as her husband gently rubbed her arm. And my grandchildren, the younger ones where huddled around their parents, the older ones, understanding the situation, stood back. Suddenly the youngest of them stepped forward and my eyes filled with tears, even at 4 she looked so like Tara it hurt my heart.

"Grandma Willow?" Said little Jade in a small voice.

"Yes sweetie?" I said turning my head to see her better.

"Why are you leaving us? Don't you love us anymore?" Jade asked in a teary voice as she clutched her little bear to her chest.

"Of course I love you! But there is someone else I love very much and it's time for me to go and see her now." I said gently, my heart breaking at the look of sadness on her little face.

"You mean Grandma Tara?" Jade asked.

"Yes Grandma Tara. I miss her very much. I'm going to miss you a lot too, but always remember if you ever get lost..."

"Look for the light." Jade finished and hugged her me one last time.

"Goodbye sweetie. Goodbye girls." I said looking around the room, at all my beautiful children one last time.

"Oh Mom." Nicki said taking my cold frail hand in her own strong warm one. "We'll miss you so much." She said, finally letting a few tears slide from her eyes.

"Don't cry honey. I'm going back to the one I love." I said, as the room slowly started to fade. Suddenly the last words of my beloved came back to me and I smiled, knowing at last what she had been saying, we were indeed the lucky ones

THE END


End file.
